


into the woods

by mewkledreamy



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Horror, Monika is bad in this one lads, Murder, Natsuki-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm, Unrequited Love, sorry in advance lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewkledreamy/pseuds/mewkledreamy
Summary: Natsuki was finally doing it, just as she'd promised to so many times. She was leaving and going as far away from her father as possible and was never, ever looking back. A small remote town would be the perfect place it seemed to start a new life and recover from her old one. But little does she know what she's gotten herself into..





	1. welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back babey with my longest fic ever >:3

The day was finally here. 

She had worked so so hard to get to this point and finally everything was coming together and, honestly, it was a bit overwhelming. In a good way though, there was nothing Natsuki wanted more than to finally leave this horrible place. 

It had been a couple years coming, Natsuki had been working after school and selling pastries on the side to save up enough money to feel comfortable with being able to leave and support herself until she found a job somewhere. And now that she was old enough to leave without her dad being able to do anything about it, there was nothing stopping her. 

Her room was in boxes, but her new housemate had a bedroom already prepared for her so she was only taking essentials like clothes, toiletries, and some stuffies and decorations that she’d never dream of going without. 

Choosing to leave behind her baking supplies was incredibly hard, but there was only so much room on the train and Monika had promised that she could use whatever she liked from her kitchen while Natsuki worked on rebuilding her collection. So she ended up with only two big suitcases that she was taking along, and that was enough. 

It was early, about 5am, but her train left at six and she wanted to be there early. Plus, she wanted to get out of there without having to tell her dad goodbye. He was already angry enough about her leaving him, she was not going to let him make her miss her train. 

Natsuki managed to make it out without any trouble, and after she was outside called for a taxi. The driver of which was a kind man who loaded her heavy suitcases for her and tried to make polite conversation on the way to the station. 

“Would you like me to wait with you until your train arrives?” he offered as he took her bags from the trunk. “It might be dangerous to be here alone so early.” 

There were a few people around but not many yet, as it had only taken maybe fifteen minutes to get here. “No, I’ll be fine. I’ll stay near the ticket booth so there’s someone nearby the whole time,” the girl replied. 

“Alright then,” he agreed easily, setting her second bag near her, “I hope your new home treats you well,” he added with a smile. 

“Thanks, I hope so too,” Natsuki said, and with that the man took off. 

Natsuki did just as she said she would and went to wait near the ticket booth, and no one bothered her. Looking at her phone probably helped, Monika was already up and they exchanged a few messages between her searching for music to download for the trip.

She was glad to have found her as a housemate, the girl was around her age and seemed incredibly friendly and kind so far. They’d been talking for a month or so now, and at this point they were already good friends. That helped ease any nervousness she had, because it felt like she was going to see someone she knew very well rather than a stranger. 

_**monika 5:19**_  
_I wish you were here already_  
_So excited to finally meet you!_

 _ **5:22**_  
_Me too!_  
_I’m hoping if I sleep on the train the trip will go by fast_

_**monika 5:23**_  
_You’ll be here before we know it_

_**5:27**_  
_:)_

_**5:45**_  
_Oof the train is here i’m gonna go_  
_See you in a few hours <3 _

_**monika 5:47**_  
_See you!!_

The pink haired girl put her phone away and lined up with the other people at the door of the train. A woman collected her ticket, and then another person pulled her bags along to the storage area while another person guided her to her seat. 

Luckily she’d gotten one by a window, so she’d be able to watch out if she didn’t fall asleep. 

When she was settled she put in her headphones, and the person who was sat beside her didn’t bother her. 

She did get a few naps in on the ride, but as she could tell they were getting closer it became harder to do. It was exciting! And leaving the city behind was such a relief, passing trees and mountains and wildflowers instead was all she could have hoped for. 

The train was getting pretty empty by the time they finally reached her stop at 4pm. Though surprisingly there were a couple others getting off at this town in the middle of nowhere. 

Again she was helped out of the train and given her bags, and almost as soon as she turned around she saw Monika there waiting for her. 

It was hard not to go running towards her, but Natsuki collected herself and settled for walking a bit fast. The other girl seemed to be doing the same, and when they met in the middle Natsuki let go of her bags and the girls hugged one another as if they were old friends who hadn’t seen one another in too long.

“I can’t believe it’s really you,” Monika said, softly but very obviously happy. 

“Me either. I’m glad to finally be here,” Natsuki agreed, looking up at the other girl as they parted. 

“Definitely. Here, let me take one of your suitcases we can talk more in the car,” Monika offered to which the other agreed before they headed out. 

Even just outside the station there were evergreen trees all around them. It was beautiful being surrounded by forest, and the sounds of birds pleasant. She liked it here already. 

“What do you say we get you settled and then I’ll show you around? Town’s not very big, but I thought it would be nice to get you acquainted. Maybe we can get dinner? There’s a really cute little cafe I think you’d like,” Monika suggested as the pair buckled up and she started up the car. 

“That sounds great, I’d love to see the town. I’ve never been to a little place like this before,” Natsuki said, to which Monika offered back a smile and an ‘okay’ in approval.

As she had on the train, Natsuki watched out the window as the other girl drove, taking in all of the flora. 

“So, I mean, I know why you left. But why did you pick this place? Especially having never been out of a city?” Monika asked. 

“I needed a big change, and this is probably the biggest one possible. It’ll be harder for him to find me here too, I hope,” Natsuki almost didn’t want to answer. It was quiet for a long moment before she added, “And besides, you don’t live in the city. You live here.” 

“I’m flattered to be the deciding factor of where you moved,” Monika said teasingly.

“Of course, who could be a better housemate than you?” 

“You haven’t even seen the place yet. What if it old and dirty and run down and there’s trash everywhere?” the driver asked. 

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Natsuki replied. 

The drive wasn’t very long, Monika lived on a dirt road off of the main one not too very far from the station really. Her house was set probably a quarter of a mile back, and had an automatic gate that they had to stop and open. 

The house itself was huge, and was settled in a good sized clearing in the trees. It was at least two stories, and it looked like there could have been an attic too. 

“You really live here all alone?” Natsuki asked. 

“I do. Or did, now that I have you here. But, this was my grandparent’s house. Since they’re no longer with us, I ended up inheriting it. I didn’t think it was too lonely though, until I started talking to you,” the other girl explained. 

“Oh. I’m sorry,” was all Natsuki could think to say. 

“Don’t be, they’re buch better off now. They were getting very old and sick, I felt bad for them.” 

Monika parked near the front of the house and the pair got out and brought Natsuki’s suitcases inside. She gave her a quick tour of the house, or as quick as it could be in the big house, and then showed her to her room on the second floor.

Waiting for her was a queen sized bed outfitted with a few pillows and a pretty pink floral comforter, a nightstand with a lamp on the right side of the bed, and a dresser under the window on the wall to the left. 

There was a wardrobe where she could hang clothes, and she got to have her own attached bathroom which was separated by a door on the right wall. 

She’d left the new addition to unpack by herself, not wanting to be too overbearing, and they planned to head out after Natsuki had everything unpacked which wouldn’t take long.

Her stuffies, a cat, bunny, and bear got to come out first and she put them against the pillows on the bed. Her knicknacks went on top of the dresser and all of her clothes went to their respective places. 

Once everything was done she took a minute to just sit on the bed, look out the big window at the surrounding forest and process everything that was happening. She had a new home, a new life, a new friend. She was safe and everything, for once, was okay. 

Natsuki didn’t think she could be happier. 

She’d have to thank Monika again for taking her in..

Collecting herself, the girl headed downstairs and met Monika in the kitchen where she had been finishing up putting away dishes. 

“All ready to head out?” she asked upon seeing the pink haired girl.

“Definitely,” Natsuki agreed happily.

“Good, then let’s go,” Monika said in the same manner, before leading the girl out and back to the car so they could get to town before it got too much darker. 

The trees made it dark enough, but with sunset slowly approaching it was already almost night time it seemed. It was easy to spot the lit up town guiding them from the darkness. 

“It’s so cute,” Natsuki commented as they slowly drove down the main street.

“Sure, you can call it that,” Monika said after a small laugh. 

“It is though,” Natsuki protested, nearly pouting cutely. 

“Well I’m glad you think so,” the other girl said as she pulled into a parking space. “Here’s the cafe, but let’s take a walk first so you can see everything,” she suggested as they got out then. 

Monika handed Natsuki a jacket as the pair met at the front of the car, “You might want this, it’s only gonna get colder.” 

“Thanks,” the girl replied, immediately putting it on. It was a bit big of her, but it was warm and she was glad to have it. She’d have to remember to bring one next time. And maybe to wear longer pants rather than shorts. 

Monika guided her down the street, pointing out what each building or what each shop was since they were mostly all closely lined together on both sides of the street. There were the things she’d expected, post office, some little specialty shops, bank, and so on. But when Monika pointed out a used bookstore, she perked up. 

It wasn’t that she was surprised that they had one, what else was there for people to do around here besides work after all, but she was definitely glad they did. 

“Can we go in really quick? Maybe I can find something to read before bed,” the pink haired girl asked. 

Monika didn’t seem exactly excited about the idea, but couldn’t deny the request. 

The girl inside turned to greet them when she heard the bell on the top of the door ring. Upon seeing Monika there however, her demeanor quickly changed and she offered a simple, “We’re closed.”

“That’s not very nice Yuri,” Monika commented, “Aren’t you happy to see me?”  
“Not particularly,” the other girl, Yuri, replied. 

Monika seemed amused by that answer. “Can you at least try to be friendly in front of my guest?” 

As if just noticing she was there, Yuri looked at her for a good long moment and Natsuki did the same. She wasn’t sure if she should offer a smile yet or not, so she didn’t. Even still, the dark haired girl seemed to soften a bit again and let out a breath.

“Of course, I’m sorry,” she agreed and walked over to greet the newcomer properly. 

“This is Natsuki,” Monika introduced before the smaller could do it herself, “She’s gonna be staying with me.”

“Very nice to meet you Natsuki. It’s always nice to have a fresh face around here,” Yuri replied, finally offering a smile. 

“Nice to meet you too,” the girl said smiling softly back, “I’m excited to be here.”

“That’s good, glad to see someone is. Now did you come in to say hello, or were you looking for something to read?” 

“I was hoping to find a book or two maybe. Forgot to bring any with me,” Natsuki replied. 

“That’s okay, I’m sure we’ll find you something,” Yuri said and coaxed the pink haired girl to follow her deeper into the shop. 

Monika stayed put near the door and waited. 

They returned with Natsuki carrying three books, both happily chatting away until they got close and Yuri remembered Monika was there. 

She led the newcomer to the counter and rung her up, “$4.50 for all of them please. And if you bring them back after you’re finished, you can exchange them for new ones for free,” Yuri informed. 

“Really? I’ll definitely bring them back then!” Natsuki replied happily as she dug the few dollars out of her purse. 

“Then I’ll look forward to seeing you again,” Yuri said, “But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to see you before then. Come back anytime, it gets lonely here all by myself,” she added as she accepted the money and put it in the register. 

“Okay, I’ll be back soon then,” Natsuki promised, taking her books again once Yuri handed her a receipt which she stuck inside one of the books. 

“Glad to hear it. See you later then, Natsuki,” Yuri said as the other girl slowly made her way back to Monika’s side, returning her parting words. 

Monika didn’t though, only gave Yuri one last look before the pair left. 

“Why don’t you two get along? Yuri’s really nice,” Natsuki asked as they made their way back towards the cafe now since it was too dark to do much more looking around.

Monika hummed before replying, “Maybe she just likes you. I never got to have any free books, after all. Even when we did get along.”

Natsuki felt her cheeks heat up a little. “That doesn’t answer my question,”

“I’ll tell you about it later,” Monika replied simply. 

“You’d better.”


	2. making friends

The cafe was cute, as Monika had said. On the smaller side and painted white with blue trim. There were plenty of flowers in pots and window baskets and hanging baskets too, along with some ivy that was growing up the side of the building. 

When the pair entered, they were greeted by a strawberry blonde in a cute blue dress and pink apron who was much more immediately friendly to them both. 

“Hi Monika! Who is this you have with you?” she asked, smiling sweetly at Natsuki who let Monika speak for her again. 

“This is Natsuki, she’s come to live with me. Natsuki, this is Sayori,” Monika introduced. 

“Nice to meet you, Natsuki. I hope you’ll like it here,” Sayori said, to which the girl in question was able to offer a ‘thanks’ before she continued, “Now if you two will please follow me,” before grabbing two menus and leading them to a small booth. 

She took their drink orders and then went to go get them, leaving them again once she’d brought them back so they could decide on what they wanted to eat. 

When she did finally bring out their food though, she pulled a chair up to their table and sat down too. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be working?” Monika asked, though it was more playful than anything else. 

“Nope, I’m taking my last break so we can visit. You haven’t been here in a while Monika, I’ve missed you,” Sayori answered, “Plus, I wanted to get to talk to Natsuki some more. If you don’t mind I mean, I know you’re trying to eat,” she trailed off a bit. 

“I don’t,” Natsuki supplied simply, which seemed to satisfy the other girls. 

“I know I should visit more often, but I’ve been busy trying to finish this next book and going to the city a lot to try and find a new publisher at the same time,” Monika explained, “Plus eating at home is much cheaper.”

“Any luck on either?” Sayori asked, to which she received a vague hand gesture. So she figured she’d leave it be. 

“Okay then, what brings you here Natsuki? Why did you decide to move in with Monika?” she asked, turning her attention to the pink haired girl. 

“I needed to get away from the city for a while. And I was looking around and saw that Monika was looking for a roommate, and so here I am.”

“How long are you planning on staying? What are you going to do around here? It can be uh, pretty boring,” the girl continued questioning. 

“Indefinitely, and I don’t know yet. I need to find a job somewhere, I suppose before I run out of money,” Natsuki said. 

“You know, Natsuki here is a baker,” Monika inserted, making Sayori perk up a bit. 

“Really? Me too! Well, I try anyhow, I help out with baking some of the things here.. Hey, maybe I could see about getting you a job here if you’re interested! And maybe then you can help me become a better baker!” the waitress suggested excitedly. 

It really wasn’t a bad idea at all. Natsuki wasn’t professional by any means, but she did know a lot and knew how to watch youtube tutorials. It could be fun, and would hopefully be better than any other boring job she might find around here. 

“Sure, I would really appreciate that. And I could still teach you how to bake, even if I don’t end up working here,” Natsuki 

“Really, you would teach me?” Sayori asked, earning herself a nod. “Well, definitely gonna try to get you a job still, it’d be so much fun to get to see you everyday.”  
Sayori settled down a bit after that and the pair got to eat a bit more peacefully, and before they knew it it was time for Sayori to return to work. 

She did so very reluctantly, but was glad that at least she’d get to see them off. 

They finished their meals, or what they could of them, fairly quietly and Sayori had them cashed out in notime. 

“Do you guys want some dessert to take home? You can pick whatever you like. We have to throw out everything we don’t get rid of, so it’s on me. I just don’t like it going to waste,” the waitress offered. 

“Of course we do,” Natsuki answered, apparently for both of them. Not that Monika was going to say no to free sweets though. 

Monika picked a custard bun, and Natsuki picked a piece of strawberry cake and the pair headed out with a last goodbye to Sayori and promises to see her later. 

“You know I’m sort of jealous. The only two places we go you get free things from both of them? It must be nice being so cute,” Monika commented as they walked back to the car. 

“It’s not because I’m cute!” Natsuki immediately protested. “Besides, you got dessert too.”

“True, but trust me, she only offered because you were there,” Monika said, to which Natsuki made a small disbelieving sound. 

The girls headed back to the house and Monika put their treats away for later once they got inside. 

“I’m going to try and write some before bed, you can join me if you’d like. Or you can do whatever else you want, my home is yours now so don’t be shy. There’s a TV in the living room, too,” Monika offered. 

“That’s okay, I might just take a bath and then read in bed a bit. But I’ll see you in the morning,” Natsuki decided. 

“Of course. See you in the morning,” Monika said with a sweet smile. 

Natsuki was about to head off after then, but stopped before getting too far and instead went back to give the girl a hug not unlike the one they’d shared at the train station earlier. 

“I really can’t thank you enough for letting me come here. I’m so happy already, and I think things will only get better,” she said.  
“You’re welcome. I’m glad you’re happy, and very glad we found each other. It’s gonna be good for both of us, I can tell,” Monika replied. 

They parted again after that, offered final goodnights, and then went their separate ways. 

Natsuki did in fact take a nice long bath before changing into pajamas and reading a bit by lamplight before settling into bed for the night. 

Sleep came easily, and luckily the house was pretty quiet. Though the few noises she did hear were enough to wake her up, but that was nothing new. She knew it wasn’t her dad, obviously, but she didn’t think the habit would ever leave her. 

In the morning she immediately made her way down to the kitchen and found a fork so she could eat her piece of cake that she’d been thinking about since she’d woken up. 

Monika caught her a few bites in, coming into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

“You can’t have cake for breakfast,” she commented, as playfully as she could manage first thing in the morning. 

“Says who,” Natsuki replied mch less so, “You’re not my dad.”

“That’s true, but I can at least be the voice of reason. Why don’t you let me make you something, and then you can finish your cake afterwards?” Monika offered. 

Natsuki was going to protest, but she couldn’t remember the last time someone had cooked for her.. “Sure, I guess I’ll let you feed me,” she relented. 

She sat at the small round kitchen table waiting while Monika worked at the stove. They were quiet for a long while until Monika spoke again. 

“So I have to go to the city today, it’s about an hour drive. Do you want to come along?” she offered. 

Natsuki hummed thoughtfully. “Maybe next time. I think I want to go explore the town here some more. And visit Yuri and Sayori some more too,” she decided. 

“I’m hurt that you would rather spend time with them than me,” Monika replied with a pout to her voice, “But that’s okay. I’m not going to do anything that fun anyways...someday though we’ll have to go and do something.” 

“Definitely,” Natsuki agreed. 

“I don’t have a car or anything for you to drive yourself, but I can drop you off on my way out. You’ll be stuck there for most of the day, do you mind?” 

“Not at all. I’m sure I’ll find something to do,” Natsuki assured. 

“Okay, if that’s what you want,” Monika said. 

She finished breakfast without saying much more, and after only a few minutes brought over two plates full of eggs, cheese, hashbrowns and vegetables all scrambled together. 

It was good, Natsuki would give her that, she was definitely glad she could cook. She’d have to return the favor sometime. 

After breakfast the girls went to change out of their pajamas and into day clothes, and otherwise get ready to go out into the world. 

Natsuki put shorts on again, but had on a long sleeved shirt as counterbalance. Hopefully it wouldn’t get too very cold by the time Monika got back. 

When they were both ready, Monika drove her back near the diner and let her out out there. “I’ll let you know when I’m headed back. Don’t be afraid to call if you need anything,” she said as the other girl got out of the car. 

“I will, but I think I’ll be okay. Have fun in the city,” Natsuki answered before Monika finally left her. 

First on the agenda was to explore town some more. She knew that she and Monika hadn’t gotten to see everything last night, so she wanted to know what was there. It was a lot of houses mostly, though there was a school and small medical center and cemetery all settled off the main drag. Other than that, it was mostly houses and a few places to eat and plants. 

She went into some of the shops, mostly to look around. Though there was one that had some really cute baking supplies, so she decided that now was as good a time as any to build her collection back up. She ended up with a few new frosting tips and bags, as well as a few cute shaped cookie cutters. 

After she’d run out of new places that seemed interesting enough to actually go in, the girl decided to go bug Yuri at the bookstore. 

Natsuki was instantly met with a smile this time upon stepping inside, which she happily returned. 

“Back already,” Yuri commented.  
“Sure am. And I did just come to say hi this time,” Natsuki said.

“Well thank you. I’m glad you don’t just like me for my books,” the other girl said. 

Was that a joke? It sure sounded like one. Natsuki thought as she went over to be closer to Yuri sho was busy putting away a pile of books and hadn’t stopped even though there was company. 

“Having fun?” Natsuki asked. 

“Of course. Do you want to help put these away? Then you can see how much fun it is too,” Yuri offered.

“Are you gonna pay me?” Natsuki questioned.

“Probably not.”

“Then no,” the pink haired girl decided easily. 

“Really? That’s how it’s going to be?” Yuri asked 

“Yep,” Natsuki answered. 

Yuri let out a small but somewhat dramatic sigh, “Fine I guess I won’t make you.”

“Thanks Yuri, you’re the best,” the smaller girl said. 

Yuri continued alone as they chatted, both asking and answering each other questions.

Natsuki learned that Yuri had only been living here for about four years and had worked at this bookstore for most of them. She liked horror stories and other creepy things, and even collected skulls from dead creatures she found exploring the woods and from roadkill which she’d had to get a permit to do. 

She also was friends with Sayori! Which was exciting, and she couldn’t help but hope that the three of them would get to spend time together when they weren’t busy. 

Maybe she could convince Monika to, too. 

Speaking of, bringing up her host seemed to be a rather touchy subject. Yuri’s demeanor changed a bit as it had last night, and Natsuki almost regretted bringing her up. But she had to know what was going on between them if she wanted to fix anything. 

“What is there to say about her? We used to be friends and now we’re not, that’s all there is to it,” Yuri said, finally finishing with her work and coming to join Natsuki on the loveseat she’d been sitting on. 

“That can’t be all there is to it,” Natsuki pressed. 

Yuri hesitated, giving the other girl a long look before finally giving in. “Fine, you’re right, it isn’t. Ask Monika what happened first though, and then I’ll tell you the truth.”

“I tried, and she just brushed it off. But what do you mean the truth?” Natsuki asked. 

“Well ask again if you really want to know. I won’t say anything until she does,” the other girl explained, “And what I mean is that there’s two sides to every story, and only one of them can be what actually happened.” 

Natsuki supposed that could be true.. “Okay, I will. Now I have to know.”

Yuri simply hummed an approval. “In the meantime, just..be careful around her, okay?”

“I hate how cryptic you’re being because I know you’re not going to tell me what that’s supposed to mean,” Natsuki said.

“You would be correct,” Yuri said with an almost smug little smile that made the other girl huff. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back tomorrow and you’d better be ready to explain yourself.”

“Good luck with that. Here, let me give you my number too, so you don’t have to come all the way here every time you want to talk,” Yuri suggested, to which the other girl easily agreed. It would definitely be nice to have someone new to talk to all the time. 

So she handed Yuri her phone and let her put her number in and send herself a simple text so she’d have Natsuki’s too. 

Not long after that, Monika called to let Natsuki know that she was heading back. Yuri encouraged her to go see Sayori before the other girl got back, and so she finally left the much taller girl to work again. The pair exchanged a few silly messages while she walked the short distance to the diner though, even they were so close and had only just seen one another. 

It was nice. 

Sayori greeted her just as happily as she had last night when she saw her come in, nearly pulling her along to a table so they could both sit down. 

“I have great news! I talked to the owners about you working here, and they said they might want to talk to you!” Sayori informed almost immediately. 

Natsuki was surprised she’d gotten an answer so fast, but she was excited nonetheless. “That is great news!” she agreed. “Let me give you my number so you let me know when they want to see me. Besides we have to plan baking lessons somehow, right?” 

Sayori was happy to exchange numbers, and Natsuki was happy to have another friend to talk so. They spent the better part of Sayori’s lunch break together then, the waitress even brought out some fries for her to snack on while she sat there. But much too soon Sayori had to return to work, and then not long after that Monika was back to take Natsuki home. 

Monika was in a very good mood having finally managed to get herself a new publisher, which she claimed was because Natsuki had brought her good luck. 

She told her what Sayori had said about her getting a job at the cafe and she was happy about that too, and also more convinced that the girl really was lucky. 

Natsuki knew this really did have to be the night she pressed her for answers, hopefully it wouldn’t ruin her mood too badly. If it did, then she’d just have to find a way to make it up to her, she supposed. 

Her host had also brought them back some take-out from from her favorite chinese place in the city because she hadn’t felt like cooking, which was exciting if only because Monika seemed to think it was. Natsuki They had to re-warm it a bit first before they got to eat it, but that was only a small price to pay. 

It ended up being every bit as good as Monika claimed it was, and she told her so. So naturally they decided they’d have to do this again, or better yet eat at the restaurant in person so it was more fresh. 

They both helped clean up and put everything away, and afterwards decided to find a movie to watch since it was still early and Monika didn’t feel like writing. It was about halfway in, her and the other girl sitting fairly closely on the couch together now, that Natsuki finally got herself to bring up Yuri agin. 

“Oh, right, you went and saw her again didn’t you,” Monika stated flatly more than asked.

“I did, and I really want to know what your problem with each other is. You’re both my friends now, so I think I deserve to know.” 

Like Yuri had been, Monika seemed hesitant. “My problem with her is that she’s a homewrecker. She tried to steal my boyfriend, so we naturally got into a huge friendship ruining fight. And then when I tried to change his mind about her and told about a few nasty habits of hers, he decided to leave. So neither of us got to be happy,” she explained, sounding more and more bitter as she went on. 

“That’s really it?” Natsuki had to ask, because, that didn’t seem as bad as Yuri had made it seem. But what could Yuri have done that would be enough to make him leave? Sure, collecting dead animals was weird, but it wasn’t that bad..

“That’s it.” Monika agreed. 

“Well...I’m sorry that that happened. And that you don’t get to be friends anymore. But I’m glad you told me,” the pink haired girl offered as some sort of consolation for talking to her. 

“It is a shame that it happened, but. Nothing we can do about it now,” the other girl said, very slowly relaxing again a little. 

They finished the movie mostly quietly then, and then found another to watch and then another. Because Monika decided that she’d much rather have a break for the night than try to write anything. Natsuki wasn’t going to complain either, she was good company, and before their marathon was over they ended up all but snuggled up together under a nice warm blanket that Monika had brought out. 

The smaller girl ended up dozing off, the the other let her stay like that for a while before finally bringing herself to wake her up and ask her if she wanted to go to bed, to which she agreed. So they said their goodnights, and went to their respective rooms. 

_**9:54**_  
_Why didn’t you tell me it was just relationship drama? -_-_

She texted Yuri as she lay in bed, wanting to let her know that she did in fact get Monika to talk. 

_**Yuri 10:13**_  
_That’s how she made it sound huh?_ _Ok it kind of was_  
_But there’s more to it than what she probably told you_  
_I’ll explain tomorrow_

___**10:15**_  
_Ok goodnight <3__ _

____

_**Yuri 10:16**_  
_Goodnight <3_

__

Natsuki didn’t know why she felt so happy that Yuri returned her little heart, but she was.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is bad/rushed i haven't written since october -_-  
> the next chapter's gonna be a doozy though, and should be a lot better i hope..


	3. sayori

Natsuki woke up bright and early the next morning thanks to Sayori calling her, and then again when she didn’t answer the first time. 

“Sayori? What are you doing waking me up so early?” she asked, voice full of sleepiness. 

“The owners want you to come in for an interview thing this morning! They just called and said that the lady who makes the pastries is ready to retire, and they might want you to take over,” the girl on the other end explained. 

Well that was fast, and also enough to have her wide awake very quickly. 

“That’s great! So when do they want me to come?” Natsuki asked. 

“As soon as you get ready and get down there I think, they didn’t say. But try to be quick so they know you’re actually serious,” Sayori replied. 

“Okay I’ll make Monika get up and bring me down. Thank you so much Sayori, I’ll talk to you later!” Natsuki finished, and the pair shared a quick goodbye before hanging up and the pink haired girl quickly getting out of bed. 

She’d only been with Monika for a couple days now, but she felt like they were close enough for her to go into her room and gently shake her awake. 

The brown haired girl grumbled a little at first, but soon was awake and asking, “What are you doing up so early?” 

“I know it’s early but the people who own the cafe where Sayori works want me to come for an interview this morning and I was hoping that you would drive me,” Natsuki explained. 

“Sure I can. But does that mean I have to get up now, or..” Monika asked, causing the other girl giggled a bit.

“Yes unfortunately you do, but, I promise I’ll make it up to you,” Natsuki assured. 

Monika was quiet for a long moment before finally giving a, ‘fine’ and pushing the covers off so she could get up. 

Satisfied, Natsuki went back to her own room to change into her cutest and favorite pink and white dress, hoping that it was a good enough choice for an interview here. 

After only maybe fifteen minutes or so both girls were on their way into town, and much too soon they were at the cafe. She hadn’t been nervous until they pulled up really, but Monika offered her some words of encouragement that helped to settle her some before leaving her. 

Natsuki had told her that she’d call when she was ready to come home, but not that she was going to see Yuri again first.. 

The cafe wasn’t quite open yet, just the couple that owned it and their current baker were there. They all introduced themselves and exchanged pleasantries before getting on with actual questioning like if she’d had a job before, what she’d done, why she wanted to work there and so on.

After that they moved onto the more important stuff, like what kinds of things she knew how to make and how long she’d been baking. She knew only a few things really, but she was willing to learn and that was what counted. 

They decided that she’d be a good fit, though it could have been that she was the only replacement, and that the previous baker would stay and teach her until she’d mastered all of the cafe’s staple treats. But they also said she could make new ones too, though they also warned her to do it gradually since a lot of the people who lived there were old and not too accepting of change. 

She’d also have to do some waitressing when it got really busy, but that was fine she at least had a bit on experience with that too. Plus, it meant that she might get to work more with Sayori too which would be cool. 

All in all, she was very happy and she’d have to thank Sayori again. And then probably again for good measure. 

The only bad thing though was that she’d have to come in pretty early every day, and Monika would have to drive her.. Maybe she could give her driving lessons and help her get her license when they had some time. 

After they all finished talking the wife took her measurements for her uniform and told her to come back in a couple days once it was ready for her so she could start, and after that they sent her on her way. 

Natsuki couldn’t help but call Sayori right away to give her the good news, hardly waiting for her to even answer before asking, “Guess who has a new co-worker?”

“Really? That’s great, I’m so excited! It’s gonna be so fun! Maybe I’ll try and see if they can give me more morning shifts than later ones so we can be together all the time,” the girl on the other end of the line replied happily. 

“That’d be nice! You can help wake me up in the mornings,” Natsuki teased, “Also, thanks again for doing this for me I really don’t know how to thank you enough,” she added more seriously. 

“How about that baking lesson? Today? You should get all refreshed before you start working anyway, right?” Sayori suggested. 

“Probably. That would be fun! Where do you want to do it at?” 

“I could come to your place in a bit, I know where Monika lives.” 

“Okay, come pick me up from the bookstore, that’s where I’ll be,” 

“Sure, sounds good, I’ll see you in a little while then,” Sayori said and then the pair said their goodbyes and hung up. 

Natsuki texted Monika then to let her know what was going on before making her way down to the bookstore, hoping it was open. 

It wasn’t, but she could see Yuri inside, so she tapped on the glass door to get her attention and then offered a smile and wave. The other girl returned them and then came to let her in. 

“You’re here early,” Yuri commented as the smaller girl stepped in.

“So are you. Do you like, live here or something?” Natsuki teased. 

“Actually I do, there’s an apartment above us. So what’s your excuse?” the other girl replied. 

So that’s what that space above this place was, huh? All of the buildings on this strip must’ve had one. She couldn’t help but wonder how many others were occupied. Or unoccupied. 

“I just got interviewed for a position at the cafe. Which, I’m hired, so you’d better come see me all the time, okay?” Natsuki requested, though she didn’t leave much room for protest. 

“Maybe I just will,” Yuri agreed, as she led the other deeper into the shop back to the couch they had shared just yesterday, where she had a small teapot and full teacup waiting for her at the little table that sat in front of it. “Would you like some tea? I can go get another cup for you,” she offered as Natsuki sat down.

“Sure, that would be nice,” Natsuki replied, and Yuri simply offered a smile before heading off through a door in the back, which she could only assume was the door to her apartment. 

Maybe she and Sayori could make tea biscuits today, and she could bring some for Yuri in the morning.. 

Before long Yuri was back with a teacup as promised, and poured it for her after joining her on the couch. 

They were quiet for a few moments, both almost a little hesitant to mention what was on their minds until finally Natsuki spoke first. “So. About Monika,” she said trailing off. 

“Right, so, she must have told you about her ‘boyfriend’?” Yuri asked, putting air quotes around the last word. 

“Yeah?” Natsuki said simply. 

“Well, actually, he wasn’t her boyfriend at all. Sure they were friends, and she definitely loved him and he may have liked her back at one point until she started getting really controlling and clingy,” she explained, “And that’s when he started losing interest and not wanting to be anywhere near her. So instead, he started spending more time with me.” 

“And she assumed you stole him?” 

“Naturally. I didn’t, though we were um. Maybe together for a little while,” Yuri continued and Natsuki thought she saw her blushing. “That is until he disappeared,” she added more gravely. 

Natsuki was quiet again for a moment before slightly hesitantly asking, “Disappeared?” 

Yuri nodded. “Vanished is more accurate though, I suppose. Because one day he just..wasn’t there. His car and all of his things were still at his house, but he was gone with nothing to say where or why or anything else. Lots of people looked for him, but no one ever could find what might’ve happened.” 

That was..weird. Really weird, scary even. How did something like that happen? 

As if reading her perfectly, Yuri continued, “But I know what happened to him. It was Monika, she did something to him. Something bad. I may not know what exactly, but Natsuki it was _her_. And she knows I know too, that’s the real reason why we don’t associate anymore.” 

Was it really Monika? Yuri seemed so sure and she wanted to believe her, did a little too but at the same time it was too much. Hard to believe that kind and caring Monika would hurt anyone. 

“Whether you believe me or not I can’t help, though of course I hope you do, but I also hope you’ll listen when I tell you again to please be careful. If she starts acting weird, you need to find a way away from her. Far away preferably, even though I would miss you, I don’t know what I’d do if you went missing too,” Yuri finally finished, much sadder now than she had been only a few minutes ago.

Natsuki was too, they’d only known one another for a couple days but the idea of having to leave her behind hurt. She didn’t want to leave her, or Sayori, or her new life that she was so happy with. 

The pink haired girl set her now mostly empty teacup on the table and reach over to take Yuri’s free hand and squeeze it hopefully not too hard, hopefully enough to be at least a little comforting. “I promise I’ll be careful. If anything happens I’ll..I’ll go. So you’ll know I’m safe,” she assured. 

Yuri managed a smile though it only lasted a moment, “Thank you. That’s all I can ask.” 

The girls were mostly quiet after that, very reluctantly unhooking their hands so Yuri could pour them both more tea. 

Soon there was another knock at the door, and both girls quickly looked to see who was interrupting them. Unsurprisingly to Natsuki it was Sayori, and once Yuri realized it was her too she got up to let her in too. 

“We were just having some tea, would you like some?” Yuri offered again politely as they went to where Natsuki still sat.

“No thank you, I’m actually here to take Natsuki away,” Sayori replied. 

“You are, are you?” the dark haired girl asked. 

“Sure am. She promised me a baking lesson and I don’t want to miss out,” Sayori explained. 

To which Natsuki agreed, “That’s right, I did.”

“That sounds fun. I suppose I can let you have her for a while in that case,” Yuri relented. 

“You should join us sometime,” Natsuki invited as she stood and stepped over to Sayori, who enthusiastically agreed with her.

“I’d love to,” Yuri said smiling at the pair, “You’ll just have to let me know when you want me.” 

“Of course we will!” Natsuki nearly chirped. 

“But for now, we’ll see you later,” Sayori added, taking Natsuki’s arm to start leading her out. 

Natsuki let herself be pulled along, and everyone offered a last goodbye before the pair stepped outside and left Yuri alone. 

“So have you decided what we’re going to make yet?” Sayori asked as they started out of town and towards Monika’s house. 

“We’re gonna make tea biscuits. Hopefully Monika has everything we need,” Natsuki supplied, which the other girl seemed to approve of. 

They’d have to make a big batch so she’d have enough to give to both Yuri and Monika..

When they got to the house, they found that Monika had already been getting the kitchen ready for them, cleaning up any dishes and wiping the counters and even setting out some measuring cups and other baking necessities. 

“You didn’t have to do all that,” Natsuki insisted. 

“I know, but I wanted to,” Monika replied simply, and then left the other girls to it despite an invitation to join claiming that she needed to get some writing done. 

Monika did, luckily, have everything they needed and both girls helped scour the cupboards and refrigerator to find it all. 

The recipe was easy enough and Sayori was a good learner, even if she did spill a little flour. Okay it was quite a bit actually, but it mostly all went onto the counter at least. 

She let Sayori do the kneading since she’d been excited about getting to mush everything up with her hands, and Natsuki personally hated getting dough undr her nails. She did help divide the dough and put it onto the baking sheets though, and once it was all in the oven the girls set to cleaning up their mess. 

Natsuki also made some coffee for Monika just after the biscuits came out of the oven, and the girls delivered her a cup along with a couple of their freshly baked treats. 

She of course appreciated them and told them how good they were, happy to see them both so pleased with themselves. 

They didn’t bother her for too long though, instead going to find something to watch on the tv downstairs and hang out there until it was time for Sayori to leave for work. 

Yuri was surprised and very happy to get her own plateful of biscuits the next morning.  
\--

It didn’t take long to settle in and form a routine. 

She’d get up at 4:45 and get ready before waking Monika at 5 so she could go to work, where she’d be until about 1:30. 

Yuri made good on coming to visit her at the cafe sometimes too, usually early in the mornings when she was there baking and setting her pastries out in the display case and helping to keep her awake. 

Visits with Sayori started becoming more and more regular, to the point where the pair were basically attached at the hip. Sayori would often be at her and Monika’s, and spent the night most of the time on Natsuki's days off. Always in bed with her, despite Monika always offering a spare room to her. 

“It can’t be comfortable to both share that little bed,” she’d comment, almost seeming irritated or maybe offended that Sayori wouldn’t sleep anywhere else. 

The girls would just give one another a small knowing smile and protest that it was. Although, Natsuki’s stuffies did have to sleep on the floor now. 

Natsuki spent the night at her house too of course, and even sometimes she’d get to stay at Yuri’s cute little apartment. 

She kept their visits regular as well, especially since she’d started working at the cafe. It was always nice to have some time alone with her, and Yuri had admitted to feeling the same way. 

Naturally the the three girls started hanging out a lot which was fun though, they even took trips to the city sometimes when they were all free. Most often they were somewhere around their own town though, since that was much more convenient. 

Yuri sometimes even joined their baking lessons, as long at they didn’t do them at Monika’s place. Natsuki didn’t try to convince her otherwise. 

Natsuki also did get Monika to start teaching her to drive luckily. She was a good teacher, patient and good at explaining things and she didn’t even get too scared if Natsuki did something a little wrong when they were out driving. And she would always tell her how good she was doing. 

They even took their own trips into to the city sometimes once Natsuki had gotten her permit. She showed her all her favorite places and they always had fun. 

It almost made her feel bad for wanting to drive, since it meant that she’d spend even less time with her probably than she’d already began to.. But at least she wouldn’t have to take her to work, right? 

If only her and Yuri could be friends it would be so much easier. 

But Monika seemed to like it best when it was just the two of them, anyway. She would hang out with her and Sayori, sure, but she seemed happier somehow when it was just them. 

Yuri’s warning to be careful always stayed in the back of her mind whenever they were together though. Of course Monika hadn’t done anything really worrying though, aside from maybe being a little jealous. Which she never said she was, but Natsuki could tell. 

But that was normal wasn't it? People were allowed to be jealous. And she hadn’t banned her from seeing her other friends or anything. 

Not even when she caught her and Sayori kissing one night, which had them all more than a little flustered. She had however brought them into the kitchen to have a talk that made Natsuki wish she would drop dead instead. Monika really was like the mother she’d never really had. 

At least she was calm and understanding, and said that she was happy for them even though Natsuki was pretty sure she wasn’t actually. 

When they got brave enough to tell Yuri that they were maybe girlfriends(?), not really sure yet, she was happy for them too. At least was better at pretending that she was than Monika was. 

But after the first initial finding out, both times, everything was basically back to normal. They were happy, Natsuki started staying at Sayori’s a lot more, and things seemed perfect. 

Natsuki couldn’t have hoped for anything like this before, hadn’t even thought she’d ever get to maybe either, but here she was. 

Sayori too seemed even happier herself, the real kind. She’d told her, obviously, about her depression and Natsuki had assured her that she would do her best to help her which was all she could’ve asked for. 

Things were getting better, much, much better for both of them, until finally everything suddenly stopped when Sayori disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof


	4. the end

Natsuki knew something was wrong when the girl wasn’t answering any of her texts or calls in the morning, but also maybe she forgot to charge her phone? 

Yeah, that must’ve been it. She’d had to plug it in lots of times for her, after all. Sayori would call once she charged it and saw that Natsuki had been worried. 

But then she didn’t. 

And then she didn’t show up for work. 

At that point Natsuki, naturally, was panicking. She managed to get through the work day, somehow, and then naturally immediately tried to go and tell Yuri about what was going on. 

Tried, because Monika was waiting for her in the car outside once she left the cafe instead. She was a little confused since Monika hardly ever came to get her anymore unless she asked her to, but got into the car anyway.

“I thought I’d take you to check on Sayori. I had to come to town and didn’t see her car here, so I thought you were probably worried sick,” Monika explained unprompted. 

It seemed a little strange, but also kind of her to do. Natsuki had of course already told her about this morning, and she did already know which days Sayori was supposed to be at work so she supposed she had a right to be worried too. 

Though, she didn’t seem very worried or upset at all. 

“Yeah, okay let’s go see her,” Natsuki agreed. 

It was a very quiet ride to Sayori’s house, Natsuki both afraid and hopeful about what she’d find. Until of course they pulled up and her car was still sitting there, and any idea of Sayori being okay in there quickly went away. 

Natsuki rushed out of the car and up to the house, unlocking it with the spare key she’d long since been given when the door held her back. 

She didn’t pay attention to where Monika was or what she was doing when she finally entered the dark house and started calling for her girlfriend. She searched each room, dreading each one more when she didn’t find her. 

The bedroom was last, and when she saw it closed she had a hard time bringing herself to open it. She took a breath and did so slowly, very slowly, and turned the lightswitch on since it hadn’t been. 

Natsuki wished she hadn’t. 

She really, really, really wished she hadn’t. 

As soon as she saw Sayori hanging there from a rafter she started screaming and couldn’t stop. Even when Monika came running and grabbed her before setting them both on the floor where she held her tight. She tried to gently calm her, but nothing helped. She just kept screaming and sobbing more than she had in her whole life with her face buried in Monika, not able to stand looking at her dead girlfriend anymore. 

She felt sick, sick enough to puke even though in her state she wouldn’t let herself do it in Monika’s lap. 

It took a long time for Monika to finally calm her enough to get her to listen to her.

“We need to call someone, okay? There’s nothing we can do for her besides get her some help,” Monika explained, doing her best to wipe at the girl’s tears when she finally brought herself to look up at her. 

She was past help, Natsuki wanted to say but just nodded and let Monika lead her to another room. Even though she couldn’t look, Natsuki didn’t want to leave Sayori. But she was too exhausted by now to try and fight. 

Monika wrapped her up in a blanket which helped some, though she still shook and cried while the other girl called the police and explained what had happened. They stayed and waited for them to arrive, and then stayed and answered questions, too many questions, while they helped Sayori down and hauled her off covered up. 

Natsuki wouldn’t let anyone take the blanket from her when they finally got to leave, keeping it wrapped around her for the whole silent car ride and then after they got back home. 

She tried to go hide in her room, but Monika wouldn’t let her. 

“I really don’t think you should be alone right now,” she said. And maybe she was right. 

She let the other girl take her to her room and even got into bed with her, though she still wouldn’t lose the blanket. When Monika tried to convince her to, she responded, “My girlfriend is dead, let me fucking greive.” 

Monika didn’t seem to like it but didn’t protest after that, and settled for sitting as close as possible while they watch tv until falling asleep. 

Yuri called later that evening, but Natsuki simply hung up when it woke her up and silenced it so she could go back to sleep. When she kept trying though, Monika answered it herself and told the other that Natsuki really didn’t want to talk to her, succeeding in keeping her away for awhile. 

Natsuki didn’t wake up until late morning the next day, and was only slightly concerned when realizing she was late for work. 

When Monika saw her up and about though, finally sans blanket she’d assured her that she’d called and explained to her bosses what had happened and that she might not be coming in for a while. She was sure they were understanding, though they were out two employees now. She was also sure it would be hard on them too, because they knew Sayori well also. 

She couldn’t understand why she’d do it. She’d been getting so much better, and then…

“Come to the kitchen you need to eat something,” Monika instructed. 

“I’m not hungry,” she replied as predicted.

“Just because it doesn’t feel like it doesn’t mean you don’t need to. No come on,” the other girl said and pushed her gently by the shoulders to the kitchen and sat her down at the table. 

She cooked them both some oatmeal and sat at the table while they ate, making sure Natsuki finished hers before cleaning up while the other girl sat quiet at the table. 

“Okay, I need to get some writing done, you should come sit with me,” Monika announced once she was finished and stepped over to get her up and drag her along. 

Natsuki shoved her hand away when she reach for her however and glared up at her. “Why aren’t you upset?” she accused angrily. “She was your friend too!” 

Monika was momentarily stunned, but soon answered, “I am sweetheart, but people process things differently. It hurts, it really does, but you were obviously much closer to her than I was so it’s much harder for you.” 

Though she was a little thrown off by being called sweetheart by her, the explanation made enough sense to calm Natsuki back down, and let herself be led to a chair beside Monika’s at her writing desk. 

\-- 

Things carried on like that for a few days, Monika taking care of Natsuki and hardly ever letting her out of her sight. And while it was sometimes annoying, and she complained a lot, Natsuki really was thankful for the company. 

She wanted to talk to Yuri, but Monika convinced her that she wasn’t ready yet. That’s what they argued on the most, but Natsuki always gave in though she knew better. 

Eventually, when she seemed to be doing better, Monika gave her more freedom. She let her have some time alone, but didn’t let her have her phone back. Which was kind of shitty, she wasn’t her mom, but at least she had some privacy again she supposed. 

The first time she tried to sleep alone however, she couldn’t do it. She was so used to having someone beside her that she found herself going to Monika's room where she was gladly welcomed. 

Actually, she started willingly spending quite a bit of time with Monika since she had the option too. Being around her was nice and did help her feel better, though she could never really forget. 

Yuri eventually stopped calling and showed up one night instead. The pair had been in the bedroom when they saw a pair of headlights pull up, and Monika had Natsuki stay behind incase it was someone who might upset her. 

To her surprise when she answered the door, it definitely was.

Yuri was definitely not happy to see the other girl and immediately demanded, “Where is she?” 

“I’m sorry, who are you talking about?” Monika asked.

“You know who. Natsuki,” Yuri answered, even more irritably than before. 

“Oh, she’s here. And she’s fine, don’t worry. I’ve been looking after her after… Well I’m sure you’ve heard by now.” 

“Yeah I’ve _heard_. And I’d like to talk to her about it,” Yuri said. 

“Sorry, but she’s not ready to talk to anyone yet,” Monika informed. 

“Except you of course, right?” 

Monika only gave a smug smile in response. 

“Well, you can’t hide her forever. If you won’t let me see her now, I will eventually.”

“We’ll have to see about that. Goodnight Yuri,” Monika said, hinting for the other girl to leave. 

Yuri looked inside passed the other girl for a moment before giving her one last look and leaving. She knew Monika was up to something, and she was going to find out what. But she’d leave it for tonight, rather than doing something and upsetting Natsuki more than she surely already was. 

\-- 

The funeral happened the next week and Natsuki was not doing well. She spent most of the time crying, and though Yuri was there she really actually didn’t want to talk to her now. She stuck close to Monika who easily found ways to avoid the dark haired girl. 

The days following were rough again, but Natsuki asked to be taken care of now, stuck to Monika like glue and let herself be fed and taken care of even when she started to feel better again. 

She slept with Monika every night and was quickly getting used to all of the petnames she started calling her and all of the affection, even the little head kisses that Monika gave her now. Yuri was the furthest thing from her mind, and that was exactly what Monika wanted. 

It was a few weeks before things were almost normal again, and she felt okay enough to maybe get back to her life again. However..the idea of staying like this with just Monika was very tempting too. Maybe she could start making and selling pastries from their kitchen, rather than going back to work again. 

But, she thought of her employers and how they probably had been desperate for help since the incident and decided that maybe she could save that dream for later. 

When Monika finally kissed her, a real kiss not a cheek one or a forehead one, it was..upsetting. Though she didn’t tell her, so as to not hurt her feelings. Not that it was a bad kiss, it was just that she wasn’t ready. It didn’t feel right, felt way too soon to be kissing anyone. 

She’d felt that Monika felt that way about her, but honestly she seemed more like a mother figure to her than anything with how she treated and cared for her. So there was that too. 

That propelled her to really want to be out of the house, and she eventually got Monika to agree to let her work again. As expected the cafe owners were more than happy to have her back, and she was very glad to be back, though it was hard not to think about Sayori the whole time. Hard not to miss her. 

She found herself missing Monika too, and was very glad to see her again at the end of her shift each day. 

Monika took her to work, and always promptly picked her up afterwards these days which didn’t go unnoticed by Yuri. Though, Natsuki hadn’t even attempted to see her since she’d come back and had the chance during her breaks, so maybe she should stop worrying about her. 

That wasn’t possible though, of course, so she’d just sit and feel sorry for herself instead. 

It wasn’t until Monika was late one day that Natsuki finally, finally, returned to the book shop. 

“Well, look who decided to finally pay me a visit,” Yuri commented from her spit on the couch when she came in. 

Natsuki looked guilty, “I know, I’m sorry. I’ve really missed you,” she apologised. 

“Yeah, I can tell. Not answering my calls, not calling or texting back, not even stopping by on your breaks at work.” 

“I said I’m sorry! And it’s not my fault you know,” Natsuki defended, finally stepping in closer so she could stand near the other, “Monika took my phone, and I’ve been so busy and exhausted I haven’t had time to do much besides work and sleep.” 

“Oh I guess not. I guess I’m not important enough anymore to set aside even a minute of your day for. Or to ask for your phone back? Not when you have Monika now,” Yuri accused, only feeling a little bad when Natsuki started crying. 

“Stop it, why are you being so mean to me? I came back because I miss you and wanted to see you, and now I wish I hadn’t,” she replied. “It’s not that I’m replacing you, not on purpose. She’s making me forget about you and I never wanted to.. I’m so, so sorry Yuri,” she apologised again. 

Yuri couldn’t handle seeing her so upset because of her, and quickly stood up and gathered her in her arms and held her tight. 

“I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t have been nasty to you. Should have known it was her fault, not yours. But,” Yuri said pulling back to look down at the other, “I warned you about her Natsuki, I told you to be careful.” 

“I know but, after what happened.. It was so hard,” Yuri shushed her before she could go on. 

“I know. The important thing is that we’re still friends, and now we can start seeing one another all the time again, right?” 

Natsuki sniffled and smiled up at her, “Right,” she agreed. 

They talked for a little while longer before the girls worried about being caught. They reluctantly parted ways before Natsuki headed back and made it to the cafe just before Monika arrived to get her. 

The pair kept their meetings secret now, so Monika wouldn’t be suspicious and Natsuki could have her phone back. It was hard, mostly of Natsuki’s part but seemed to work since she got it back somewhat reluctantly the next time she asked. 

Perhaps not as hard as having to keep from texting Yuri when she was at home though. 

\-- 

It took a while for Natsuki to finally talk about what happened, how they went and found Sayori hanging and how badly it had messed her up. How she was still, and always would be, messed up. Yuri assured her, while they sat close together up in her little room above the bookshop, that even if it would always be hard that she would always be there for her.

And then after a minute something clicked. “You said Monika took you to her house that day?” 

“Yeah, she came and picked me up from work,” Natsuki explained.

“Don’t you find that suspicious. Like, really suspicious?” 

Natsuki thought for a minute because, yeah, she did, “But she said she’d noticed her car gone. She knew it was her day off,” she tried to defend but the other girl wasn’t having it. 

“I don’t believe that for a second. And you shouldn’t either! Remember the guy I told you about? It was her, Natsuki, I know it was!” 

“But why would-” 

“To get rid of her competition and make you vulnerable so she could manipulate you. Which, I’m assuming worked, if she actually started to make you forget about me,” Yuri explained.

It was...a lot to take in, even more to accept, and Natsuki found herself defending her again. “But..she was just trying to help me and keep me safe.”

“Safe from what exactly? From me, that’s what. Didn’t want you coming and letting me comfort and take care of you when she did all the work to make you have to rely on her like that instead.” 

Natsuki was quiet.

“You and I both know she was doing so much better, she wouldn’t have ever killed herself since you came around. She loved you so, so much you know. She told me all the time,” Yuri started after a moment and couldn’t stop herself before she went on, “And I do too, I've wanted to tell you for a long time but I couldn’t since you two were together. I never knew if I'd get to say it, and now that I did I really wish the circumstances were different..” 

Natsuki was quiet again, too quiet, and Yuri feared that she's messed up and was about to backpedal until the pink haired girl spoke up again finally. “I love you too,”

“What?” Yuri asked, almost in disbelief.

“I love you Yuri,” she repeated as she all but lunged forward to hug the other girl. “I think I have since we met. And..I’m sorry I let Monika keep me for so long. I missed you the whole time, even if I didn’t realize it.” 

They stayed like that for a long time, happy to finally have been able to admit their feelings. 

Natsuki even let Yuri kiss her finally, and this time it felt right. Like it was meant to be, like they should have done it long ago. Maybe even like Sayori would have wanted this to happen. 

The thought of Sayori sombered the mood a bit again. “We have to do something about Monika. I don’t want to believe it, but I think you’re right. She did have something to do with Sayori’s death, and if she could kill her then that means she might kill you, and-” 

Yuri stopped her before she could get herself too worked up, “I know, but we’ll do something before she even knows about us talking again, so don’t worry about that now, okay?” 

“Okay,” Natsuki agreed and kissed her again. 

They shared a few more before Natsuki very reluctantly made herself leave. She decided that she really didn’t want to go back, not knowing what she realized now, and not when she could be with Yuri instead. But she’d have to wait just a little longer, and then everything would be okay. 

Natsuki was pretty good at playing good girl, still keeping close to Monika whenever they were home and letting her be affectionate even if she didn’t find it sweet anymore. But it was worth it buying time for her and Yuri to come up with a plan. 

They needed to confront her themselves before they got anyone else involved, they decided. Needed to somehow get her to admit to what she’d done. 

Finally it was decided that they’d wait another few days until Natsuki’s days off, and Yuri would come over and they’d have a talk with her. 

It was a very long few days, and when the day had finally come the pink haired girl was more than anxious but if Monika noticed she didn’t say anything. 

“What do you think about going to the city with me tomorrow?” she asked over breakfast. 

Natsuki almost felt a little bad answering, “That would be fun,” knowing that the tomorrow Monika had planned probably wasn’t going to happen. 

She declined sitting with her while she worked, claiming that she’d rather watch tv. With that they parted ways and Natsuki was free to wait closer to the door for Yuri to show up. Monika would more than likely notice her pulling up, and she had to get to the door before she did. 

It was a grueling couple hours before Yuri finally did arrive, and Natsuki was quick to let her in and get close to her as Monika came down to see what was going on as expected. 

“What is _she_ doing here?” Monika asked as soon as she saw the pair together.

“She’s here because..because I needed her here to ask you..to tell the truth. Did you kill Sayori?” Natsuki forced out, while Yuri held her hand tight. 

Monika was predictably shocked and confused. “What? What are you-”

“I asked did you fucking _kill_ my girlfriend Monika,” Natsuki cut her off more forcefully now. 

Monika glared at them. “Yuri told you that didn’t she? See, I Knew I shouldn't have let you go back to work, I knew you would go and see her. Why do you believe her? She’s just lying to try and steal you from me.”

“I told you you couldn’t keep her forever, she’s not your pet,” Yuri chimed in.

“And she wouldn’t be stealing me, because I was never yours. I don't love you Monika. Maybe..maybe I started to a little, but I loved Sayori and you took her away so you could have me for yourself,” the pink haired girl accused, tears finally beginning to form. 

Monika was very obviously hurt and quick to reply, “You don’t mean that! You love me, you’re just confused because Yuri’s here. And I would never have hurt Sayori, she was sick, and-”

“And doing a hundred times better than she had in a long time. Don’t try to deny it Monika, you could see it too. But them being happy was too much, wasn’t it? And you’ve already done something like this before so why couldn’t you do it again?” Yuri asked. 

“I didn’t! Natsuki you can’t actually believe this, can you?” 

“She does, now just admit it already so we can get this over with! She’s already upset enough,” Yuri answered instead. 

“Oh, and what exactly do you two have planned?”

“We’re gonna call the cops,” Natsuki finally chimed in. 

“Or,” Yuri added as she pulled a knife from her waistband, “I can take care of you instead.” 

“Yuri no!” Natsuki protested, “We didn’t talk about that, don’t hurt her,” she continued, pulling on the other girls sleeve to get her attention.

Monika couldn’t help the small but cruel laugh that she let out, “Oh, don’t worry, she couldn’t. She only knows how to use those things on herself.” 

“What-”

“Shut up! You don’t know what you’re talking about!” Yuri spat. 

“Don’t I? Well, if I’m wrong why don’t you pull your sleeves and show her your arms?” 

Yuri hesitated but stubbornly replied, “Fine,” before shoving both of her long sleeves up and holding her scarred arms out for Natsuki to see, looking away so she wouldn’t have to see the disgust or disappointment on her face.

She wasn’t disgusted, but instead very sad seeing them. Lots of cuts, too many to count, and some that looked much newer than others. She very carefully, very gently touched those ones. 

“Yuri, why?” she asked. 

“I just..it’s a bad habit I’ve had for a long time. And when I thought you’d left me, I-” was all she managed to reply before a sob came out instead. 

Natsuki almost immediately hugged her, happy to feel it returned, and let her cry. 

“What if you had died? If I lost you too, then..then..” Natsuki asked, crying again herself for a moment before a surge of protectiveness came to her. “I’ll help you, okay? We’ll make sure this never happens again,” she said. 

Monika spoke before Yuri got the chance to, “Why don’t you hate her? Why aren’t you disgusted? She’s gross, Natsuki-”

“No she isn’t! I love her and she’s not gross!” Natsuki protested, and felt Yuri hold her even more tightly after that, so she leaned up for a kiss which she got.

Yuri was the one who saw Monika approach them, and swiped at her with the knife when the other girl had tried to take it which earned her a gash on the hand. 

Monika made a pained sound and clutched her wounded hand to her chest as she quickly stepped back, not finding it worth it to fight at the moment. 

Yuri kept the knife extended out towards the other, glaring hard and gave the warning to, “Stay away from us.” 

“Yuri, you bitch. I should have taken care of you a long time ago,” she spat. 

“Just like Sayori, right? And that boy?” Natsuki accused. 

Monika smiled at her. “Yeah. Just like them,” she finally admitted. 

There was their chance, and Yuri finally let go of Natsuki. “You need to call the police, now. I’ll take care of her. And don’t worry, I won’t hurt her much.” 

Natsuki gave her a look but stepped into the next room to call and tell them to, ‘please come quick we caught a murderer!’.

Yuri meanwhile was able to force Monika into a bedroom and held the door shut until she got tired of pounding and pulling on the handle. Then she just had to sit and guard as the girl finally started crying for Natsuki.

“How could you do this to me? I love you! Please don’t let her do this, I don’t want to go,” among other things that were hard to listen to, despite everything.

When the police came, they explained everything that had happened, and Monika was taken away. Natsuki cried harder than she wanted to when she saw her led off. 

She did still care for her, how couldn’t she? She had been so kind to her, and so caring even if it was to benefit herself in the end. She rescued Natsuki from her father and she would forever be grateful for that. 

But she would never, ever, forgive her. 

After it was all over, they gathered up some of Natsuki’s things so she could stay with Yuri. They’d have to come and get the rest later, but it was enough for a little while at least. 

They returned home, exhausted and distressed and ready for a big nap which they were happy to be taking together. 

Moving on would be hard, but they had one another and had nothing to worry about anymore. 

They were finally happy and safe and it felt like they’d always been meant to be like this. 

Natsuki found herself, for the first time in what seemed like forever, glad that she’d moved to this little town in the woods. Yuri of course was too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i'm lambie and all of my stories end the same. 
> 
> happy to finally have found the motivation to finish this!! i hope everyone likes it ^^ 
> 
> also! i've gotten into rp again and i'm desperate for natsuyuri, so if anyone want to rp on discord w/ me hmu xp 
> 
> maybe it will help me write more stories lol


End file.
